


Tony Wants to Try Something New

by Yeetingleek



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Peter Parker, Consensual Sex, M/M, Rimming, Top Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 04:42:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16468979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeetingleek/pseuds/Yeetingleek
Summary: When Tony said he wanted to try something new Peter was not expecting this at all. He still lets him though.This is a Starker fic(They are married in this story)





	Tony Wants to Try Something New

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I wrote a Starker and this is my first work in AO3 so I'm really nervous. Ummm and I'm not a native speaker so I'm sorry if there is any grammar mistake. Thank you! :D

When Tony said he wanted to try something new this morning, Peter was certainly not expecting this. 

Knowing his husband Peter had suspected a lot of things, from trying out the new restaurant a few blocks away for a dinner date to making a new project. But this? this was not one of it. 

But Peter will be lying if he says he's not enjoying it.

"Oh my god, Tony!" Peter panted. His eyes closing with pleasure "it feels so good.."

Tony couldn't really answer at the moment, choosing to give a hard suck on the other man's rim. Peter bites into his fist to stop himself from moaning again. Throwing his head back in ecstasy when Tony did something that feels really good with that tongue of his. When Tony suggested this before, Peter had been reluctant and was opposed to the idea. But now that he was really doing it to him, he had no idea why he was doubting his partner in the first place.

Tony rolled his tongue almost expertly as if he had done this million times before. The boneless flesh nudge every part of his hole it is intoxicating and even though it wasn't enough to make him feel the satisfying fullness he always felt whenever Tony fucked him, it's just as good—well a different kind of good. Peter feels that the heat pooling in his stomach is approaching embarrasingly fast.

"T-tony, ah! Stop I'm gonna- ngh!!" Peter buried his face in the fluffiness of his pillow, he could feel himself drooling already from the oversensitivity he felt but he didn't find it in himself to care. Peter whined when Tony teasingly drag his tongue out circling around his rim in a long, slow torturous brush. It felt so good and Peter just couldn't stop moaning. He normally will feel embarrased when he moan too much but today he's too far gone to actually realize the sounds his making. 

Tony absorbs every sound Peter makes, savoring every choked moans and muffled whimpers. Not once stopping his movements until he could feel Peter's thigh quivering and his moans get even louder and breathier. And soon Peter is begging, "Please, please, Tony.. Ngh.." 

"Please what, sweetheart?" Tony asked, voice a few octaves deeper than usual making Peter shivered in delight and damn it was such a turn on.

"I-" Peter gasped, knowing that if he doesn't answer Tony won't give him what he wants. It is nice and all that he asked for his consent and makes sure he's alright but at times like this when Peter is so, so, aroused and so, so desperate it could be really annoying. So he heaved a breath before answering, "I-I want you to penetrate me.. T-there"

Tony smirked from behind Peter, taking notice of how red his ears are. He pulled his tongue away and starts peppering kisses along the other man's spine until he reached the bottom of Peter's neck and gave a hard suck. Peter shuddered and whimpered helplessly, his cock twitched and Peter is so tempted to touch himself.

"Alright, let me prep you first." Tony said and Peter outright whined.

"No, please, just get inside me. I wanna feel you." Peter breathed, he's so close.

"I don't want to hurt you," Tony tries to reason. Peter, though, was having none of it and practically nudged his hole backwards to meet Tony's—still clothed—cock.

"You won't, I'm ready, you have my consent come on, Tony..." 

Tony felt his self control slipping out of his grasps when Peter turned his head to him with emerald eyes glassy and hooded with desire, face flushed, and a trail of saliva rolling down his slightly agape mouth. Peter looks so fucking hot and Tony is a weak, weak, man. So he just smiled and tugs his pants down a little, just enough to get his cock out.

"Just in case, I'll go slow, okay?" Tony said. Peter nodded vigorously. "okay, lay down on your back." 

Peter turned around as he was told, and raised his hips slightly so Tony can push a pillow under him. Peter then reached his hands out to grasp at Tony's biceps and pulled him closer. Getting the message, Tony leaned down and connected their lips in a slow passionate kiss. No rush, just the feeling of their lips on each other.

Tony pulled back a little after Peter choked for air but he doesn't move away. Instead he presses light kisses to his forehead, cheekbones, eyelids wherever closer to his lips. Peter huffed and pulls him in for another kiss, this time heated and messy.

"Tony, please fuck me." Peter said. Tony stared at him in amusement, but he decided not to comment on anything, instead he shuffles lining up his erection towards Peter's hole and pushing in oh so very slowly.

Peter moaned quietly, relishing the feeling of being filled up with Tony's cock. Tony stopped moving, letting Peter adjust as to not hurt him. He still struggles in holding himself back from thrusting his hips, especially because of Peter's tight and warm hole clenching deliciously on his length. He only moved when Peter starts grinding himself on his cock.

He had started with slow shallow thrusts, building up a steady rhythm for them both to follow. That, unfortunately, doesn't last very long and soon Tony is thrusting hard and sharp ramming his cock on Peter's prostate right on the spot making him arch his back and moan loudly. Tony grunts as he lowered his head down to suck at Peter's collarbone, a hand went in the middle of their joint bodies to stroke at Peter's neglected cock. When Anthony felt his husband's hole tighten on him then he realized that none of them would last very long. Soon enough Peter is chanting. "Tony, ah! Oh my god, please. Harder, harder, I'm so close.." 

Tony growls and his thrusts turns from rough to almost animalistic as he fucks Peter into incoherency. Peter's brain is a scrambled egg now, the pleasure is overwhelming and the sound of their skin slapping is so obscene that his ears burn with embarrasment. Peter clawed at Tony's back, a sharply angled thrust making his eyes rolled back in ecstasy while tears of pleasure sprang to his eyes and starts streaming down his face.

Tony's hip movement came to a halt when he registered the tears coming out from the eyes of the love of his life. For a second he had almost panicked, thinking that he had hurt Peter. But soon enough Peter is sniffling and panting, literally crying, "I'm okay, I'm okay. It just, it feels so good. Please don't stop, so close wanna feel you cum in me."

And wow, wow, that was so hot and Peter must be feeling real good now that he actually talked dirty to him without stuttering and turning into a cute blushy mess. Tony totally love this newfound side of Peter and he felt like falling in love with him all over again. So Tony—not being the better man he was supposed to—pulled back until only the tip was in and slammed back, eliciting delicious sounds from the man under him.

A few moments later Peter gasped, feeling the familiar heat coiling in his stomach. He proceeds to speak—try to speak. To warn Tony that he's going to come. "I-I'm going to cum, Tony–!!"

Peter's body stilled, shaking with so much tremor as he shoots white fluid, splattering them all over his chest and stomach. His body went limp just in time with Tony stopping and starting to pull out. Peter stopped him before he could.

"What 're you doin'?" he asked, words slurring as exhaustion took place. Tony paused to look at him, savoring the sight that is Peter Parker. He looked blissed and fucked out and ready to sleep.

"Pulling out of course."

"No, don't. Keep going, wanna feel your come inside me." Peter said, hooking his legs on Tony's waist. Managing to get him back in by a few inches. "Please?"

Well how can Tony say no to that? He then starts thrusting again, pretty sure that now he's overstimulating his husband but by the way Peter moaned and clenching around him he guesses that maybe Peter liked it too. Not long, his hips stutter and he spilled his come inside Peter, filling the other man to the brim. They both panted for a moment, struggling to catch their breaths. It took a minute or two before Tony rushed to the bathroom and came back with a damp cloth which he used to clean them up.

After that Tony joIned Peter under the blankets and pulled him close. Peter smiled at him, giving him a chaste kiss on the lips before cuddling him and drifted to sleep. "Love you.." Peter said, half asleep already.

Tony smiled, threading his hands on the other man's soft light brown hair. He pressed a feather light kiss to Peter's forehead before whispering, "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god I actually wrote this..


End file.
